


Twice As Shiny

by DrBenzedrine



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrBenzedrine/pseuds/DrBenzedrine
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Getaway Mile

The boy looked up from the gaming device he was attempting to rewire as someone hammered on the door. His big sister looked at him in alarm as their mother ran into the room. 

"You need to run. Get out of here." She unslung the baby and put him on his sister's chest before pushing them toward the window. 

There was a loud crash, and they all turned to see that the Draculoids had broken down the door. His father moved in front of them, trying to shield the rest of the family from their sight. 

There was a bright flash of light, and the boy screamed, watching his father fall to the floor. Dead. 

He grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her toward the window, but she didn't move. 

"Go!" their mother shouted.

The boy let go and grabbed his knife and a picture taped to the wall above his blankets. He opened the window roughly and climbed out, scaling the wall easily. His father had taught him to climb, before he had been murdered.

The boy raced off into the streets of the city, not looking back. There was no time to look back. He darted through the city, holding his makeshift knife at the ready. 

The boy ducked behind a vending machine and peered around, trying to make sure that there weren't any Draculoids around. He knew that he was being trailed, and he only had one chance to escape forever. He was sure that that was what his mother meant when she told them to get out.

He sighed softly in relief when he didn't see anyone, and quickly made his way toward the stairs, trying his best to remain calm.

There was nothing left for him in the city. His parents were dead for not taking their pills. His siblings would been given away to other families. Only he had escaped, with nothing but a knife he had made himself and the picture of his family.

The boy blinked and shrank back into the shadows as a Draculoid drove by on a motorcycle. He turned and darted toward the other end of the alley, knowing that it led to freedom.

A light rain began to fall as he burst into the Lobby, startling a yellow-haired droid. "Sorry, ma'am," he said, sprinting past her.

"STOP!" someone yelled - probably a Draculoid, or maybe even a Scarecrow. He kept going. If he stopped now, he'd die.

He made it to the top of the stairs and ran into the desert, yelping in pain as a ray from a Draculoid's gun burned his arm. He looked up as tires squealed beside him, and was shocked to realize that the driver had bright red hair.

"You- you're-" he stammered, panting.

"Yeah, we are. Get in the car, kid."

The back door opened, and the boy climbed in, settling beside a younger girl. They sped off into the desert, leaving the city behind in their dust.

"What's your name, kid?" Fun Ghoul asked, glancing out the window to make sure that they weren't followed.

"C-c-cyber." he whispered.

"What?" Everyone looked at him.

The boy swallowed hard, jutting his chin out in an attempt to appear brave even though the death of his family was starting to finally affect him.

"My name's Cyber Ghost."


	2. Look Alive, Sunshine

~ Ten Years Later ~

"Hey! Vipes!" Vaya yelled from their position atop Destroya. 

The silver-haired Killjoy looked up at them. "What?" 

Vaya smirked and crooked their finger, smirking suggestively. 

"I'm not in the mood, Vaya."

"Oh, yeah, forgot you like Val." 

Viper's face went white at the thought. "Fuck no!" he yelled, turning away and leaning against the broken droid's body.

Vamos slid down beside him, and he glanced at them. "Sorry about my little sibling."

Viper shrugged. "They already know I'm not gonna sleep with them again. They're just trying to mess with me." He took out his gun and polished the end as Val approached them, flanked by Vinyl and Volume.

Viper saluted them and went back to cleaning his gun. "Val, we gotta talk," he said, not looking up. 

"About what?" the white-haired boy responded.

Viper sighed and holstered his gun. "I'm leaving the group. I don't agree with your way anymore." He looked Val in the eyes as he began to walk toward his bike.

Val drew his gun and pointed it at him. "You're not going anywhere. Once a V, always a V."

Viper shook his head and climbed onto the bike. "That isn't true, at all. Remember Valentine?" Vinyl flinched, but Viper ignored him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, VIPER! GET BACK HERE!" Val shouted. 

Viper turned and looked at him. "What you do? It isn't right. You kill without thinking, and you have no respect for the dead." He revved his bike's engine and sped away from the Nest, not sure where he was headed.

He knew Val and the others wouldn't forgive him for this, but he didn't care. He had as much right to the desert and the Nest as Val, and he could find a new group easily. 

~~~~~

Cyber sped down Route Guano on his bike, whooping with joy as the wind tore through his hair. He had just left the abandoned house where he had been living, and was headed to Tommy Chow Mein's hotel on a supply run. 

He noticed a small cloud of dust speeding toward him and drew his gun, making sure to stay steady on the bike. He pointed it at the approaching cloud and fired a shot, but missed wildly. 

"What the fuck?" he heard someone say from the dust cloud as it approached. 

He slammed on the brakes and yelped as he tumbled over the handlebars, rolling into a somersault and springing to his feet. The bike rolled into the sand on the side of the road. 

Cyber pointed his gun at the other boy, his eyes narrowed as he flipped the visor of his helmet up. "Aren't you one of the Ultra Vs?" he asked, glancing around to see if he was alone. He seemed to be.

"I was." the boy said. He pulled off his mask and frowned at Cyber. "I left 'cause Val's a piece of shit. I'm looking for a new group now."

Cyber nodded slowly, suddenly thinking. "Y'know, it wouldn't be too bad to have an ally around," he said.

Viper's face lit up at that. "Really?" he asked, looking at Cyber with a surprised expression.

Cyber laughed. "How many carbons you got? I'm actually supposed to be on a supply run right now."

Viper checked his pockets and frowned. "Just 30."

Cyber nodded and went to retrieve his bike. "C'mon. You're in my group now, Viper." 

Viper grinned and followed him to the hotel, both of them equally excited and dreading the thought of a new partner-in-crime.


End file.
